Meant to Be
by LanaDrama
Summary: After her fiancé leaves Hermione at the altar, she finds comfort in his father and realizes that the right Malfoy for her was there all along. Lumione. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that popped into my head during the world's dullest meeting.**

 **With special dedication to zeeksmom and Lucys-Corner, who agree with me that there are not enough Lumione stories in this world. This is a small attempt to rectify the situation.**

 **Lana**

* * *

It was over.

He left her.

It happened in an instant, and all Hermione felt a horrifying blast of anguish. He was gone and all the air went with him… just left her at the altar. Well, at the Chantilly's Auberge de Jeu de Paume, to be exact. His choice of venue, not hers. And then she was alone despite being surrounded by friends and family. Their consoling words of comfort were distant, as though they were spoken miles away.

Somehow she ended up sitting on the bathroom floor of the honeymoon suite, and this time she really was all alone. Tears flowed freely now, staining the billowing folds of her white dress with ruined make-up. She resolved to remain there, sobbing herself into a spiral of sorrow, until the dress turns black.

How very Miss Havisham. How very pathetic.

She resolved to stay here until the guests left at least. She didn't want to suffer an unchained indignity and humiliation of being the jilted bride. She wondered where Draco was as she continued to drown in her silent sobs. Why couldn't he have told her before and spared her this? What was so wrong that he'd rather run away than be upfront?

How much time had gone by?

Where were Ron and Harry?

Was no one really going to look for her?

The tension reached its boiling point and she could no longer contain her scream. The chaos settled, and she could breathe again. But not see. Hermione couldn't see a thing, only feel.

"I hate him and I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…" she continued to whisper into the quiet room over and over, the words echoing off the tiles.

Then the whispers carried her away.

* * *

The sheets were so soft and cool against her cheek. The breeze from the window felt refreshing against her skin. Only Hermione couldn't remember opening it. Her head hurt and she felt disoriented. Then she touched something warm in bed. A leg.

There was a person in her bed!

Except it wasn't really her bed either.

Frantic, confused, alarmed, she whipped her head to the side in the hopes of identifying the quiet source of warmth lying next to her. Sharp movement was a bad idea. Blurriness and nausea blacked out her vision. Hermione threw off the covers and ran blindly for the bathroom. By the time she got there, the nausea vanished. She resolved not to go back to that room, not sure she could look her companion in the eye. Not right now, anyway.

Grabbing an embroidered bathrobe from the hanger, Hermione sauntered out of the suite. The morning continued to torment her further as she tried to navigate her way back to the set of rooms she shared with Ginny.

After stumbling around the brightly lit halls of Auberge de Jeu de Paume, she finally recognized her number and heavily knocked. Within moments, Ginny answered the door. She said nothing as she led Hermione to the breakfast table, then slumped slightly over the coffee maker, supporting herself with both palms against the table and gazing downward. Last night clearly exacted a severe toll on her friend as well.

Hermione massaged in circles around her temples, closing her eyes and trying to make some sense of the bruises on her wrists. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Nothing made sense. How did she get from the bathroom of a honeymoon suite to a stranger's bed?

Ginny sat across from Hermione and pushed a cup of seared, blackened sludge towards her.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"It looks horrid," Hermione told her, cautiously sniffing it and confirming her assessment. Still, she decided to take a sip.

She couldn't taste anything at first and then recoiled in horror. It was scorching and vile. And was that fire-whisky in it? The face-twisting, twinned burn of alcohol and near-boiling liquid poured out from her mouth, scalding her chin.

"Ginny, that's sickening! What the hell sort of coffee is this?"

"You know, I think you may have gotten mine," she said.

"You think? And why in the world is it full of alcohol?"

She shrugged. "I hear it's the best way to get over a hangover."

"I can't believe you'd consume something so disgusting! I don't think I can feel my tongue anymore," Hermione whined.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Actually, you didn't," Harry's voice sounded behind us as he exited the bathroom clad only in a towel.

"Morning," Hermione greeted him.

"Hey," he said.

Ginny switched out her cup for Hermione's.

"We have something more important to discuss," Hermione announced.

"I bet we do. Take your time. We don't have to talk about the D-word if you don't want to yet," she said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, what happened to me last night?"

"Oh… We don't know," Ginny elongated each syllable tauntingly.

"Seriously, just tell me. I woke up in some stranger's bed. What happened?" Hermione asked again, losing her patience, massaging one temple far more vigorously than the other.

"Yeah," she started, "I have _no_ idea. None whatsoever."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione exclaimed, half amused, half furious. "So I've been gone all night and no one bothered to see where I was? Your concern is touching."

"You said you wanted to be left alone, especially after Ron pestering you, and talking about cursing off Draco's pecker," Ginny explained. "You were fine at breakfast after, so we figured you wouldn't do anything too crazy."

"Right," Harry confirmed. "Breakfast. We shouldn't have started drinking that early."

Everything stopped making sense for Hermione. _Breakfast?_ "I need everyone to back up for a second. Breakfast? You mean the meal we're all about to have? No. Wait. Where are my parents? Shouldn't they be here for this?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before looking at her. Ginny was the first to react, "So it looks like you're a day behind the rest of us. This can't be good."

"What's the last thing you do remember clearly?" Harry asked Hermione.

After she filled them in about the bathroom meltdown, it became clear that Hermione was about twenty-four hours out of touch with the rest of the world. Only the haziest, darkest blurs of memory were available to her after that incident. None of it made much sense.

"Well, I do remember something, but I'm not sure how relevant it is," Ginny offered.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me," Hermione demanded.

"I think Lucius Malfoy was with you at breakfast yesterday. I remember you arriving to the breakfast terrace with him for some reason. Maybe he knows what happened afterwards."

 _Lucius!_ It triggered Hermione's brain and some images began to take shape.

"I'm remembering a bit," Hermione said. "He came to get me in the morning, and other than the fact that it was... embarrassing, it was great because he saved me from my mother discovering me like that."

"So did he say anything about Draco then? Does he know where he is or why he just took off?" Ginny inquired.

"Don't know. I can't remember asking. I wasn't doing well. I needed an energy boost. He gave me a potion … no, more like a pill or something, but I took too much of it. He was trying to help me…"

"That explains breakfast," Harry said. "I thought it was just grief and anger. I wondered why you just weren't having any of your mother's ... anything. Now's probably a good time to mention that we're only here for one more day."

"Thanks." Hermione nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?" Ginny questioned.

"Maybe..." Hermione strained through the fog in her brain.

As she closed her eyes to dim the morning, slowly everything faded away. Very gradually an image or a detail flashed in the dark. Something in the smell of the coffee was triggering a memory, and in the dimmest reaches of her mind, the events began to unfold...

* * *

The first thing Hermione remembered was Lucius Malfoy bursting through the bathroom's double doors. His presence dominated the room the way Draco's never had.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled at him hysterically.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" he asked.

"Obviously not," Hermione replied.

"Well, I hate to disturb you, but I must inform you that your parents are on their way," Mr. Malfoy told her.

Unable to process this information, Hermione ignored him, moaning some gibberish in the face of this important news, and turned on the water to splash her face with it. How had she managed to stay here all night?

Surprisingly, he remained in the room.

A moment passed, then another, but he continued to stand there, watching her. To think that by now, if all had gone as planned, he would have been her father-in-law. Hermione shivered. It was rather disturbing since she never had a paternal thought in regard to him. Perhaps, it was for a reason since this marriage was never meant to be.

"Thank you," Hermione managed after a while, feeling she ought to say something since he seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"Come, Miss Granger. Let's get you cleaned up a little."

"Cleaned up?" she asked.

He gestured to her dress. "You can't wear that. It's all soiled."

"I look that great, huh?"

"As beguiling as you looked yesterday, Miss Havisham look doesn't suit you."

How funny that he should use the same allusion. Was she really pitiful enough to continuously draw those comparisons?

"Fine," she said. "Help me."

"What?"

"Please. It's a corset back; I can't get it undone. Besides, isn't everyone supposed to fuss over the jilted bride?"

"I suppose that's fair enough request considering how I gave life to the jilter in question."

"Thank you," Hermione quietly said, turning her back to him.

The next moments were long and awkward. He helped her out of the wedding gown, which was a somewhat involved process.

"You might have to burn it. It's bad luck to keep a wedding dress from a failed wedding," he said, examining the material as he helped Hermione out of it.

"You do it. I don't want to look at this thing for another second," she said, trying to laugh and failing spectacularly. Failing with a few tears.

He awkwardly came closer, uncertain at what to do. "Shh. I am sorry my son has caused this," he said. "For what it's worth, I think it means that fate has someone more deserving in store for you."

She really wasn't in the mood to hear the babble about life and fate, and what's meant to be.

Standing only in her underthings, Hermione looked at the shower. The task suddenly seemed herculean. She was just too tired. Just so tired.

Hermione watched him turn on the water, letting it warm up.

"There you are," he said, avoiding looking at her in the eye. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you."

A scream, full of anguish, left her mouth. Hermione caught her reflection in the mirror again. She saw the tears running down her face.

This was real. This was her life.

Lucius looked unfazed by her outburst.

"Do you think me mad?" Hermione asked him.

He merely glanced at her for a moment, as if extremely puzzled, then said, "No. Scream, cry, howl at the moon, if you must. But don't hold it in. Let it all out. And then … well, then you get on with your life."

* * *

"...And that's the last thing I remember, I think," Hermione concluded. She didn't share every detail with them, but summarized the gest of it. As her memories were slowly trickling back in, Hermione wasn't sure how much she felt comfortable airing out.

"That explains why you were both together downstairs for breakfast," Ginny reasoned.

"Yeah, but now that I think of it, I remember you acting strange," Harry said, patting Hermione's back. "I think you were arguing about something."

Hermione's memories were triggered again…

* * *

She remembered her head feeling heavy as she dried herself off. Mr. Malfoy was once again there, he cracked one door a little open and handed her a dress through it.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked him. "Why did he do it?"

"I think you should be asking what's wrong with him. He acted cowardly and disrespectfully. If he had doubts, he had plenty of chances to bring them up over this weekend."

"I'm so tired. I don't think I'll make it downstairs."

"Hermione, you can't hide here forever. Your parents will want to see you, to make sure you're all right," he said.

"I have no energy left," she insisted.

"I thought it might come to this. I have an energy boosting tablets, if you like," he offered. "But you mustn't take more than two." He handed her a small tube.

Hermione reached for the tube, taking two tablets. After he left her to continue to dress, Hermione searched the medicine cabinet. Now that she felt more alert, she needed something to help her calm down. She couldn't risk breaking down at the table, not in front of everybody.

In absence of a Calming Draught, she stumbled upon a bottle of Valium. Assuming it was better than nothing, she took a few pills before heading downstairs with Lucius.

As they approached the hotel's breakfast terrace, Hermione stopped, shaking her head at him.

"What is it?"

She shook her head more vigorously. "No."

"We have to go. They're expecting you."

"I... I can't."

Her breaths were becoming very shallow now. He looked at her. His hands came up to hold her still.

"Take deep breaths. Through your nose, not through your mouth," he instructed her.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared, all dressed and ready.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"She needs a minute," Lucius said. "Just go on without us."

Ginny looked as if she was about to protest, but thought better of it when Harry ushered her in.

"Keep taking deep breaths," he told her. "Did you take anything with those tablets?"

"Just water."

"No, I mean did you take any Muggle medication or a potion?" he clarified.

"Just some Valium to calm me," she admitted. "What will happen?"

"Nothing too bad. It's not the best combination, but it's nothing too serious. It may affect your inhibitions though."

"Can I make it through breakfast?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Your parents will want to see you. They were insistent, and I'm sure they partially see me as responsible for what happened."

"Why? You can't control what your son did. That's on him."

"You know what? You need to get away from this. Let's get you to breakfast, assure your parents you're not suicidal, and then you can have a day of relaxation and indulgence," Lucius suggested.

"Thank you," Hermione told him, holding onto his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

They were all sitting around the table: her parents, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were the only ones who didn't leave in a rush the night before. Everyone else scattered, as they were wont to do when a happy event detonates into a tragedy. Nobody wanted to get caught in the blast, lest it would contaminate their own happiness. So they ran as fast as they could, trying to outrun the fallout.

Hermione could only remember bits and pieces of conversation. Her mother was just being herself, criticizing Hermione's whole courtship, pointing out the clues that were so obvious to her in hindsight. Surprisingly, Lucius came to her defense several times.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but what do you know about successful marriage? I believe you've been a divorcé for several years now," her mother snipped at him.

He pursed his lips before answering. "I know that no matter how much we analyze things now, the fact remains that nothing could have predicted or prevented this situation. It just happened. Passing the blame won't change anything. My son can be very impulsive, and I'm afraid he tends not to think of others."

Her mother scoffed and said, "After what he put my daughter through, I think she deserves some restitution for this."

"Mum, please," Hermione started.

Her mother turned to her. "I just don't understand. How could this have happened so suddenly? There must have been some reason that you're not telling us about."

Hermione remembered snapping a reply back, but couldn't recall what she had said. Her next memory was stumbling from the table, spilling her glass of mimosa all over it.

* * *

"...And that's it as far as breakfast goes," Hermione concluded for Ginny and Harry, draining the rest of her coffee.

"Yes, I vaguely remember spilled mimosas. That was an accident, right?" Ginny queried.

"Do you want to stay with us for a while?" Harry asked Hermione. "When we get home, I mean."

"I guess. It's not like I want to stay with my parents. And going back to my place is not an option."

"I can ask Kreacher to get your things, so you never have to set a foot in there again," he offered.

"That would be great. Thank you, Harry. Thank you both for being here for me." Hermione leaned over the table to hug them each in turn.

She sighed in resignation. "I just wish I could remember the rest of it."

"You will," Ginny assured her. "Just don't force it. Let it come to you. Try talking to Mr. Malfoy. He seemed to be present for most of it. He was with you before breakfast, he brought you down, and he did go to check on you after you ran off. Maybe he can tell you what you did next. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"You're right." Hermione nodded. "He'll definitely know more than we do, seeing as he wasn't drinking or mixing medication. Do you know if he's still around?"

"Try his room number." Ginny handed Hermione the list of wedding guest suites.

Hermione washed up and dressed as quickly as her body allowed and made her way to the suite indicated on the list by his name. She froze when she turned down a familiar hallway and stopped in front of the door she had rushed out of just this morning.

A horrific realization flooded her.

Did she really spend the night with Lucius Malfoy?

More importantly, did they actually have sex?

Before she changed her mind, Hermione raised her hand and knocked on his door.

* * *

 **More to come shortly :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

There was no answer. After several more attempts, Hermione gave up and trudged back to her suite.

"That went super fast," Ginny said from the light green sofa, looking much more refreshed after her shower.

"He wasn't there. I assume he left like everyone else. Why bother sticking around this place with nothing to do?" Hermione chose to omit the part where she discovered that Mr. Malfoy may have been the stranger with whom she spent the night. There was no way Harry and Ginny wouldn't jump to the obvious conclusion, and Hermione wanted to know what really happened before adding more confusing details to the mystery. Still, she felt strangely melancholy, as if she had forgotten to tell Mr. Malfoy something very important.

"It's strange how we can't remember," Harry said. "I didn't think we were shit-faced enough to get amnesia. Makes me think we better off not remembering."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked wearily.

"You know, like we don't remember it because we don't want to."

"But _I_ want to!" Hermione insisted. "You and Ginny don't have to worry about what you got up to; you were together! I can't name one single thing I've done since breakfast."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's subconscious is blocking our memories. We all just had a lot of time with nothing to do yesterday since everyone's plans completely went off tracks. Besides, Hermione earned every right to binge on whatever after what that arsehat did to her. I'd still be guzzling away if that was me. It'll wear off," Ginny opined. "I'm already starting to remember a lot of details. Like, after Ron took the Portkey home, Harry and I took a train to Paris. We spent most of the day in the city, and then when we came back there was a party on the river. And that's where things get fuzzy. I don't even remember coming back to the hotel, just waking up. Thankfully, in the correct number."

"Gotta love magic," Harry said under his breath.

The mention of the party on the river sounded very familiar to Hermione. She could almost picture it. "Was I with you at the party? Because I vaguely remember walking along the river bank and there were bonfires or something."

"If you were there, we didn't see you," Harry said. "I remember it being just us two."

"Oh," was all Hermione could manage. The images were there in her head, but they were shifting and out of order. Bonfires, water, rain, sun in her eyes, wine… champagne, car… she was definitely in someone else's car, being driven somewhere. Rain and water … something about those images struck a pang of arousal through her. Still, there was nothing concrete.

For the rest of the day Hermione continued to rack her brain for any scrap of memory of the breakfast aftermath. Time and time again, she scrunched her eyes together, and tried digging deeper into her mind, but it was no use; images would flash but then disappear. The only clear image was Lucius, and every time it came up Hermione felt her face grow hot.

"Hellooooo?" Ginny called to her, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. "Where did you go? I asked if you wanted any solid food for lunch. I know I should order some broth probably, but I don't think I even want to look at food yet. Still, we should probably eat something. Eew, I sounded like my mother just now."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to drift off like that. I think I just remembered something," Hermione answered.

"Good. Do you know where you were?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I keep picturing things but nothing makes sense together. It's all so choppy."

"That's a good sign though," Harry said, sounding relieved. "It's good that you're starting to remember more."

"It's not _that_ good. You and Ginny have your timeline figured out, but I can't piece an entire day together. Drinking too much is one thing, but I had to mix Muggle and magical medication, and now I may never be able to remember. And I feel like I was supposed to do something really important and now I've missed it, and…" Her voice trailed off as Hermione took deep breaths and blinked back a round of tears.

"Okay, okay, I sort of know a way that may help you remember faster," Ginny said, looking a bit nervous.

"How?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"You have to promise to keep an open mind."

Harry groaned. "It's not what you said when we were packing, is it?"

The redhead threw him a look very reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley, before turning back to Hermione. "This is going to sound really out there, but what do you think about undergoing a hypnosis?"

Harry snorted.

"Hypnosis?" Hermione was unable to keep skepticism out of her voice. "You mean you want to hypnotize me? How's that going to help me? And how do you know how to do it properly?"

"Well, I think I can," her friend continued lightly. "There was this one witch I worked with at St. Mungo's, who used to treat memory losses from incidents that didn't involve spells or physical trauma. She used to swear that hypnosis helped so many people where other methods failed. She had all these clients coming to see her from all over the world as a last resort. I think she left to open her own private practice. She was that good."

"And really weird. You used to complain all about her back in the day," Harry added.

"Yes, but that's because she was a batty co-worker. It doesn't mean she wasn't good at what she did. Anyway, I saw her do it enough times that I should be able to get it right. Even if it doesn't work, it's not dangerous or anything."

"I don't know, Ginny. It doesn't sound very reliable," Hermione doubted.

"You do know if you'll go through with this hypnotism, I'll have to tell Ron," Harry said. "He'll be gutted he missed this."

"Whoever said that women gossip more than men clearly never met you two," Ginny muttered, then looked at Hermione. "Forget reliability. Do you want to remember or not?"

"Okay, fine. Let's try it," she quickly replied. "I can't afford to be choosy."

"Harry, let me see your watch," Ginny demanded.

"You're not going to wave it in front of my face, are you?" Hermione asked. "As in, _you're getting sleepy, very sleepy_."

Ginny looked disgusted. "Of course, not. That's ridiculous. I just want to time the session."

Harry handed her his watch.

"Thanks. Okay, so Hermione, sit back and relax," Ginny instructed her.

Hermione leaned back against the cushions on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Now what?"

"Don't talk. Relax. Just let go of all your worries. Picture a dark, empty room in your mind."

"Ginny, I don't think Hermione has anything empty in her mind," Harry joked.

"Harry, if you're going to stay here, be quiet. Your commentary is not needed," Ginny snapped at him. Then she addressed Hermione again, her voice dropping to a quiet lull, "Now I want you to imagine a staircase with twenty steps. Picture yourself standing at the very top. I'll count backwards from twenty. Every time I say a number, I want you to imagine taking a step down. On zero, you'll reach the bottom of the staircase and tell me what happened."

Hermione nodded, already feeling a little drowsy. All emotions from the past two days had taken their toll.

"Here we go," Ginny told her softly. "Twenty. Take a step down."

The staircase in Hermione's mind looked very similar to the one in Malfoy Manor. She imagined herself moving down.

"Now you're feeling warm and calm, like you're taking a very warm bath." Ginny paused. "Nineteen. Take another step."

Hermione almost laughed. How can one imagine walking down the stairs and soaking in the bathtub at the same time?

Ginny whispered now, "Eighteen." She paused again. "Seventeen. You're still relaxed. All your tension is leaving your muscles. Sixteen."

Hermione began to drift off and had to concentrate harder on keeping the staircase image in her mind.

 _Relax._

The word resounded in her head, but it didn't sound like Ginny anymore. It was husky and masculine.

Ginny counted to four by now. Something warm was spreading over Hermione's body as she continued to walk down the imaginary steps.

"Three." Ginny's voice echoed from somewhere far away.

"Two."

Pause.

"One."

On the edge of the final step, Hermione saw Lucius again. Then it was suddenly raining. Heavy rain falling all around them.

Then the memories all rushed in like a flash flood in the desert. There was nowhere to run, so she just let them overwhelm her...

* * *

Hermione spent the next several hours walking on the grounds of the hotel, not really taking in the lush scenery, just grateful to be out of that horrible suite that reminded her of what could have been. As she continued walking on the perfectly manicured lawn, it dawned on her that she was actually relieved that she wasn't married. Every time she thought back to yesterday's events, she was more upset about the manner in which Draco left her, rather than the act itself. If he had broken off the engagement sooner, Hermione doubted that she'd shed a tear.

It was strange.

In many ways she stayed as long as she had out of obligation. There wasn't any particular reason to end things, so she stayed. But it wasn't always like that. She really enjoyed his company, especially when they first started working together. Time matured him without distinguishing a certain steak of mischief he had in him, which made their courtship terribly exciting at first. Then their relationship set off on some sort of linear progression, soullessly checking off each milestone as it came – first date, first night together, becoming an official couple, introductions to friends and family, one year anniversary, holidays, moving in together, and finally becoming engaged. Each stage in their relationship carefully timed and choreographed. While Hermione strived for that kind of organization in every other aspect of her life, it didn't feel right for some reason in romance. Not that she was a great romantic, but she expected too feel a deeper connection that came with that level of life commitment. For Draco, her feelings were constantly stuck in the confusing area between platonic friendship and a profound romance. Perhaps he felt it too and that's why he couldn't deal with it when it came down to taking that final step.

All her life, Hermione had known what she wanted and went after it. Never had she given a thought to what she _needed_. If her night on the bathroom floor had taught her anything is that she needed something different … something extraordinary. The hardest part was figuring out what it could be.

"There you are," an imperious voice spoke behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're still here."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Your skills of observation are astounding."

Hermione ignored his habitual hauteur. "I have something of yours." She held out her engagement ring to him. "It's a family heirloom, isn't it? It should stay in your family."

"A Black family heirloom," he corrected her, but accepted it all the same.

"Will you be staying on or leaving early?" he asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm not in a hurry to return home. But I wouldn't mind getting away from here." She gestured at the hotel. "I have a feeling that everyone who stayed will walk on eggshells around me, and I don't want to deal with it. I wish I could escape somewhere … for just a few hours would be nice."

He gave her a long look, and Hermione felt herself plunging into it, becoming nearly lost in his gaze as if she was walking in a thick fog.

Lucius touched her arm. "Then let's go."

"Where?" she asked, feeling lethargic once again. So much for the energy tablets. Must magic fail her too?

"Anywhere you like."

"I don't want to be around people. I guess that limits my options," she ruefully admitted, squinting against the sun. The weather was failing her too. Are some clouds too much to ask for?

"Come. I know just the thing," he said, guiding her toward the car park.

He indicated to a sleek black sports car as he fished out his keys.

"I didn't know you could drive," Hermione commented, more to herself than to him.

"It's a simple enough process." He held the door open for her.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You have a Muggle driver's license?"

"I don't need some Muggle sanction to operate a vehicle."

"Yes, you do. Those are the rules. For all of us. In fact, it's more than that; it's the law," Hermione said, stepping back from the passenger door. "What if someone stops us?"

"It may have escaped your attention, Miss Granger, but I am a wizard," he said with a wink.

"So I'm back to 'Miss Granger' now?"

"Just get in."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. No license, no way. Unless you let me drive."

"No one drives my car, but me," he insisted.

"Why are men so obsessed with their cars? You guard them like children. The world is not going to end if someone else takes the wheel. I, unlike you, am officially qualified to drive. According to the law, that gives me the upper hand in this argument."

"You must be feeling better since you're back to your disagreeable self."

"It's not disagreeable to abide by the law. You can't just pick and choose which laws you follow. If you choose to drive among other Muggles, you have to abide by Muggle laws, which require a license at the very least. I'm not taking the risk of being stopped somewhere and then having to perform illegal magic to get out of it. Besides, you promised me a day of indulgence, so indulge me." She held out her hand.

Lucius handed her the keys. "You are the bossiest witch I've ever met."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," she said, settling into the driver's seat and adjusting it, before turning on the ignition and pulling out onto the gravel road.

She didn't know exactly where she was heading, trusting Lucius to give her the necessary directions. Whenever she took the wheel, she felt bold, independent, and in control. At the wheel she was no victim of anyone's intentions, but an architect of her own destiny. Hermione took a sidelong glance at the wizard beside her. His presence always slightly unnerved her, but today she found comfort in it. He wasn't giving her any platitudes like her friends and he wasn't shoveling criticism like her mother. He was just … present. She looked back to the road again, not wanting to get too distracted. Lucius Malfoy was the sort of man who didn't need to be looked at in order to be aware of his presence. His sheer magnetism filled the space of the car like a heady perfume, and she wanted to lose herself in it. A bittersweet yearning wrung her heart as Hermione realized this might be the last time they'll be in such proximity to each other. Without her connection to Draco, she won't have an excuse to see his father that much, if at all. Too bad … she was finding him more and more interesting upon each meeting.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you still here?" she asked him. "Not that I don't appreciate this impromptu road trip, but you did your duty earlier. You're not obligated to keep me company. You don't have to feel guilty over Draco."

"I suppose it is as good an opportunity as any for a confession," he answered.

His words were puzzling.

"What kind of confession?"

"Do you believe that there is a right time for everything?" he asked her.

"I'd like to think so," she said pensively. Her confusion was deepening, but it was delightful all the same for some reason.

His line of questioning became even more bizarre. "Do you believe you can make things happen if you wish for them hard enough?"

"Not really," she replied. "Although I saw this shooting star last night and I… okay, I can feel you side-eyeing me."

"You're mistaken … wait, turn left up there," he indicated at the road. It seemed the destination he had in mind was somewhere east of Chantilly.

"So you were saying?" she prompted to get him back on topic.

"I wasn't disapproving of you. In fact, I saw the same star."

She glanced at him. His expression serious, but guarded.

"Did you make a wish?" Hermione asked lightly, trying to break the sudden tension.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Would you like to know what it was?" he challenged her.

She swallowed, feeling a little claustrophobic in the small, confined car space. "Yes," she breathed.

"I wished you wouldn't go through with this wedding."

She gripped the wheel tighter, feeling her palms break out into cold sweat, trying to focus on the road without really seeing anything. Thank goodness there were very few cars around.

"Why?"

Hermione heard him let out an audible breath. Palpable silence descended around them. She steeled herself for what was to come. When he remained mute, she assumed he wasn't going to acknowledge her question.

"Hermione," he said her name so compellingly that she had no choice but to obey his unspoken command to look at him.

He seemed to be on the verge of some explanation when his eyes flicked back to the road.

"Look out!" He grabbed at the wheel, the car swerved with shrill screeching of the tires.

She froze as car hurtled out of control straight towards a tree. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the inevitable impact … which strangely didn't come. The car just eased into a halt. Bumping her head against the seat, Hermione opened her eyes again.

Lucius was smirking at her as he lowered his wand. At least one of them had a presence of mind to do something.

"That's the last time I'm letting you drive."

"You distracted me!" she argued back, but turned off the ignition. "I don't think we should be having this conversation and multitasking at the same time."

"We can take a walk in the dark, deep woods over there."

"Very funny. I wouldn't mind a walk though," she admitted. "I think I'm going to be sick."

They got out of the car, looking around the isolated, sparse wooded area not far from the side of the road.

"Before our dance with death, you were saying something?" she prodded him, anxious to know his answer.

He seemed to choose his words carefully as he spoke, "For a long time, I tried to convince myself that I disapproved of your courtship merely on social grounds."

"I'm Muggle-born, you don't have to be afraid to say it," she said, enjoying the shade that the trees provided from the garishly bright sun. "Wait, did you say 'tried to convince myself'? So you weren't sure then?"

"It bothered me that Draco was with you. I couldn't pin-point the exact reason why. First, I thought it was natural to feel that way because of your blood status. Then I thought I was bothered because you were a young woman and I had a paternal instinct to protect your virtue."

She snorted. "Protect my virtue? Aren't you gallant? Not to worry, Draco was too late for that." She burst out laughing.

"Yes, it's all so terribly amusing. Still, none of those reasons quite captured the reason for my distaste for your liaison. And then I had to admit to myself that I was jealous. I was jealous of my own son."

She gasped, her buoyant mood dissipating a little. "Oh, if you only knew…"

"Knew what?" he asked, stopping her.

"This is going to sound … wrong … but I used to have quite a few fantasies about you," Hermione confessed.

"What kind of fantasies? Do elaborate."

"This is so embarrassing, but when I was younger and just learning about my body and sexuality, I would occasionally think of you … of having sex with you."

"Was this before you were with Draco?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, way before. I can actually name the very day it started. It first happened during the World Cup Final between Ireland and Bulgaria. You probably don't remember it, but we were all at our seats and your family arrived later. You made some tasteless remark to Mr. Weasley, but then you looked at me. And you really saw me. All of me. I couldn't name the feeling then, but that was the first time I felt sexual desire. Yes, I know it was totally inappropriate but I couldn't help it."

He turned slightly pink. "Good… I don't want you to help it. I … I had no idea I affected you that way then."

"Well, I wasn't about to announce it to the world. Besides, lots of girls fantasize about many unattainable men, it doesn't mean much. But then…" She paused, turning away.

"Look at me," he softly demanded. She did, and her confidence came back to her, as though it was emanating from his eyes, caressing her with his gaze alone. It was a beautiful vertigo: in Lucius's eyes, Hermione felt herself become understood, and wanted, and adored.

She spoke freely now, surprising herself, "Then a year later, after what happened at the Department of Mysteries, my fantasies progressed."

"Progressed how?"

She looked at the green foliage surrounding them, hiding them from the world, from their linear lives. The fact that this meeting was taking place was so surreal. It felt as if it were happening in some alternate universe of her life. The sky darkened around them, as the bothersome sun hid behind the clouds, and Hermione was finally able to see clearly. All her life she lived in blindness and now everything was in multicolor again. It was him. Always him. He'd step into her life for a seemingly insignificant moment, and then he'd go away but not for long. Somehow he'd always find a way to pop back into her life. Something always linked them; something always intentionally threw them together, tangling the events of their lives.

"From then on, I only fantasized of you in those leather robes of yours and how you would have your way with me," she continued. "More details may shock you."

"You were just so young then. I had no idea…"

Somewhere in the distance first rumbles of thunder tolled. She slightly shivered. "I know, but they were only fantasies. I didn't actually dream of acting on them. In fact, I'm pretty sure, the possibility of them really happening would have frightened the knickers off of me. After that, you were always my private fantasy. I mean I didn't think of you when I was with Draco, but when I was alone in the shower or a bath, that image of you in the Department would drift back."

A small smile appeared on his lips.

Feeling bolder, Hermione had nothing to lose and went on, "Sometimes I'd argue with you just to hear you talk. I love the sound of your voice. When I hear it, I can feel tingles at the back of my neck and then they would travel down to my shoulders, and lower still down my arms until they reach my fingertips."

Thunder echoed again.

"How alike we are," he drawled. "It is curious how we were both too busy fantasizing and not doing anything about it."

"We hardly knew each other. Intimately, I mean."

"We know each other now."

"A little better, I suppose."

"I have observed you for a long time. You just never suspected it. I know you almost by heart." He stepped closer, running his fingers over her face. "I know how your eyes dance when you read something you particularly enjoy; I know how your nose twitches when you find something distasteful; and I know that mouth. You chew on your lip when you're nervous, and lick it when you're pleased. Even when you frown, you mouth forms the most delightful twist."

"You said there is a time for everything, right?" Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke.

He nodded.

"When I saw that shooting star, I wished for a sign that I was making the right decision…" she paused again. Wind blew strands on loose curls across her cheek. He brushed them aside. "So maybe this was a sign? There was never a right time for us. Perhaps our time is now."

Lucius didn't say anything. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. The air smelled damp now, enhancing his scent. Hermione breathed it in, automatically licking her lips. The storm must have been almost upon them. The air around them practically crackled with electricity. The temperature dropped and the wind grew stronger, but she didn't want to move away and suggest they head back to the car; she wanted to stay right there with him, to wait for him to make the next move.

His arms moved possessively around her and pulled her closer. She shuddered at the nearness of him. Never had they been so close. She leaned in to him, instinctively shutting her eyes and tilting her face up to his, ignoring the first stray drops of rain hitting her face.

His mouth hovered above hers and their breaths mingling together. She could feel his cheek against hers, then his lips softly ghosted over it, making a slow journey to her mouth. Hermione let out an impatient whimper. He softly chuckled. Then he brushed his lips over her mouth. Her breath caught in her lungs at the contact. She parted her lips and as his tongue touched hers, electricity jolted through her. His warm mouth provided a stark contrast to the cool air around them. She was drowning in his wet erotic heat as his lips skimmed over hers, teasing, tasting, giving as much as he was taking.

It was as if she was made for him to kiss, and him alone.

Lucius broke the kiss for a moment and stared into her eyes.

"More," Hermione whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he claimed her mouth once more. No longer did Hermione care about escaping, or the rain, or a million things. All that mattered was kissing him, and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they were compelled to pull apart for air, the rain was sprinkling steadily around them.

Hermione never felt so relaxed and content in her life. Smiling, she shook her wet hair at him, purposely spraying him.

"We should get back," he said. His hands stroked up and down her back. "We'll get soaked, and it's warmer in the car."

"You're keeping me warm enough." Her hands travelled up and down his chest, rumbling his damp shirt. "I don't think I could make it back now. I want you too much."

She could see dark passion cloud his eyes. He scooped her up and carried her back the way they came.

"Inside," he harshly whispered.

"No. Here. In the rain." She leaned back against the boot of the car.

Lucius leaned over and kissed her, mashing his body against hers. The kiss grew desperate. Hermione felt as though all of his passion was poured down to her in one kiss. She responded, kissing him back with equal fervor, her body struggling to get to him closer than skin close.

The rain began to fall harder around them as they pulled apart. Hermione was breathless, but longed for more. He lowered his head and drew down the neckline of her dress. Her exposed nipples grew hard from the cold air and steady streams of rain. With the back of his hand, Lucius caressed the skin between her breasts.

"That's what you look like," he muttered, barely audible in the rain.

"You like?"

"That I do."

She watched in enthrallment as he swirled his tongue around the circle of her areola before capturing one of her nipples into his warm mouth, laving and sucking it with reverent affection, then lightly biting it before licking to soothe it again. The shimmering rain drowned out her gasps and moans as he switched up his attentions between her breasts. Each lick of his tongue sent shivers up and down her spine until the pattern of stimulation almost hurt.

"Please," she whispered, desperate to have his attentions elsewhere on her.

She lay back onto the boot and hitched up her dress in invitation. His hands followed her movements, reaching under the wet fabric to explore her for the first time. As he gently rubbed little circles over her clit, Hermione responded by opening her legs wider, allowing easier access to him. Soft gasps left Hermione's mouth as Lucius continued to massage her sensitive spot.

"Going commando, Miss Granger?"

"Don't tell me you don't appreciate easy access, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hard or easy, when it comes to you, I have infinite patience." With that, Lucius leaned in towards Hermione and started to kiss her gently on the lips, inhaling her moans as he did so.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, but never wanted it to stop. She was at the mercy of this man. She felt herself almost uncontrollably opening her legs wider, inviting Lucius more into her. He responded, pushing a finger against Hermione's wet opening. He slowly circled his finger around her entrance before pushing it in slowly. She bucked her hips in shock as she felt his finger probe deeper into her pussy. Lucius's tongue pushed its way into her mouth and began to explore her mouth in tandem with the movements of his fingers.

His finger slid back and forth, gently stroking her inner walls. Hermione squirmed and moved her hips with it as her arousal continued to build up. She kissed him harder and more passionately than ever now. Lucius pushed his finger deeper and his thumb squeezed her clit gently as Hermione bucked her hips. Hermione's heart soared and her eyes rolled back whilst her tongue continued to swirl in Lucius's mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body. She sunk into Lucius's embrace as the two of them paused momentarily. He slowly withdrew his hand from under her dress, his fingers covered in her release. He brought her hand up to Hermione's breasts and ran the finger over her nipples. Then retraced the movements with his tongue.

Lightening splintered the sky as the rain fell around them in sheets, splashing and soaking them in its cold, silver embrace.

"More," Hermione managed to moan out.

"I'm beginning to think it's your favorite word."

He moved down her body, his lips making their road trip along the dips and curves of her body until he eventually made his way down to the junction between her legs. He teased her labia, darting his tongue from side to side.

"Lucius, please," she unabashedly begged him.

He complied enthusiastically, lapping at her entrance before his tongue quested deftly inside her.

Hermione stiffened. Her breaths coming out in rugged puffs of air, sucking in rain along with air.

"Oh, my … Lucius! You are just … so … incredible." She wanted to keep his tongue buried in her forever.

He flicked his tongue in and out of her, driving it deep into her just enough to keep Hermione on the edge. She ground her entire face into him, careful not to wiggle too much on the wet surface of the car boot lest she slide off. Her muscles tensed in preparation of a powerful release. Lucius inserted one finger into her and crooked it upwards until he found her g-spot. After just a few strokes, Hermione's moans grew louder and more urgent. The ever-building flood inside her suddenly burst its dam and swept her up its ferocious fury. Her legs shook as electric bolts of pleasure pulsed through her. His tongue left her as she came down to earth and moved up to her clit, licking her with just a tip of his tongue. A flurry of lashings with it was all it took to send her over the edge again. With a wild cry, Hermione shuddered again as pleasure flowed over her.

Lucius leaned over her and lifted her up into his arms. The rain continued to cascade over them as they kissed again.

Hermione shivered against him.

"Let's get inside," he suggested, desire flashing in his eyes brighter than any lightening.

She nodded and hopped off the boot, hurriedly making her way to the backseat of the car, dripping all over the leather interior. He climbed in after her, shutting out the rest of the downpour. They were both drenched from head to toe, but didn't care. Hermione settled herself onto his lap, pressing her forehead to his. Thunder clapped above them as her impatient fingers began to tug on the buttons of his shirt. Soaked fabric made it difficult to slip them through their buttonholes, and she forced her trembling hands to concentrate on unbuttoning one button at a time, pressing her lips to each patch of wet skin as it was exposed. Lucius wasn't idle in his attentions either. His hands were on her wet hair, beneath the bodice of her dress, pulling the sticky, soggy fabric down to her waist. Finally, she peeled his shirt away, and there was nothing now separating her chest from his.

Her hands fluttered over his chest, his shoulders, his arms, unsure of where to land. Hermione could feel his body heat everywhere, and needed to be even closer. She fumbled with his sodden trousers. Lucius lifted his hips to help her in pushing them down. As she lay back down, Hermione reached for him, hungry to have him inside her. When their flesh met as one, she knew that this is the sensation she had been yearning for all her life: the loss of self in her partner's skin, the feeling of being completely filled and fulfilled to the core of her being. Hermione opened herself to him completely, body and soul.

"At last, Hermione," he breathed onto her chest.

"I never thought you'd feel so good," she panted. "It's like you can reach every part of me."

"You were made for me."

"Yes, only for you."

He bent down to her, his fingers tracing every part of her skin, competing only with his lips in a feverish effort to possess her. Her hands tangled in his hair, traveling along his temples to his ears, to the line of his jaw. One fingertip ghosted across his bottom lip, fascinated by its color, shape, and texture. His tongue snaked out to wrap itself around her exploring finger, sucking it deep into his mouth.

At last, Lucius pushed himself up on his elbows and softly thrust into her. Hermione's muscles contracted and pulled him in deeper as he began to steadily move in long, smooth strokes. She arched her back to meet his every thrust; their moans drowned out by thunder and pelting sheets of rain. They settled into a perfectly timed rhythm, building their mutual pleasure. His erection thickened inside her, and Hermione could see his love and passion in his eyes, enraptured in this moment just as she was.

They moved as one towards the promise of sexual salvation, reveling in each second that drew them closer to that place. There was so much Hermione wanted to tell him, but words failed her. Actions and sensations were so much better suited for conveying her feelings to him. It didn't take long before she could feel his muscles tensing against her skin. His hands grasped her hips, as his mouth moved to her neck, kissing, licking, and tasting the skin there. Every ounce of Hermione's being was wrapped in Lucius, surrendering to him, losing herself in him. Nothing else mattered, only him. Thunder rolled across the sky above them as every nerve ending in Hermione exploded in another orgasm, carrying her away from reality on waves of pleasure.

"I love you," she whispered so quietly he probably couldn't hear her.

He continued to move through her. Hermione could feel him reach his own peak, spurting his release into her. His breath was hot and ragged against her neck. Everything lost significance for Hermione as she drifted off to sleep on a sound of Lucius whispering her name over and over as the rain continued to hammer against the windows.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Hermione woke up. She was lying on a body underneath her with a warm arm draped across her back.

Lucius. So it wasn't a dream, after all.

He was breathing deeply, still asleep. He smelled of spicy, masculine cologne and sweat, and … coffee.

It was all so comforting and pleasant despite the slight headache kicking at her temples. She panicked slightly at the thought of not taking any precautions during their encounter. For months leading up to the wedding she had abstained from sex and, therefore, had not bothered with her usual precautions. She would know soon enough next month. If anything happened…

She quelled her panic by concentrating on her breathing. She didn't want to spoil her memories by overanalyzing everything. It was such sheer, sensual fun.

Lucius sighed against her ear and stretched out as much as the confined space allowed.

"Mmm, it wasn't another dream after all," he said, echoing her earlier thoughts.

"Hello." She turned her face to him and flushed at the silly formality of her greeting.

"Hello indeed." He regarded her with sleepy silver eyes. "So, did I live up to your fantasies?"

"No," she said. "You've surpassed them."

She smiled at him.

"Aha," he said, sitting up a little. "There is that dimple on the right corner of your mouth. Now that only appears when you're exceptionally happy."

"That, I am," she admitted. "You know I thought it was going to be the worst day ever. And then, you were making it better the entire time, little by little. You are just … incredible."

His eyes danced. "You've said that already."

"But I mean it. It's like everything in my life slowly led me to you." Her hair fell like a curtain around them as she leaned down to catch his mouth in a long kiss.

"I suppose we should be on our way back. It's getting dark," he said.

Hermione pouted. "I don't want to leave you yet."

He grinned at her. "Who says you have to?"

"You're not tired of me?"

"Not yet," he drawled. "Why don't we get dressed and drive back so I can show you exactly how not tired I am of you."

"Brilliant idea, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked. "As all of my ideas are."

She rolled her eyes at him, as she reached for her slightly damp dress that somehow ended up on the dashboard. Hermione couldn't even remember taking it off; last time she saw it, it was bunched up around her waist. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered an old saying that if one can easily remember where to locate clothing after sex, then it must not have been any good. And this certainly was. In fact, it was better than breathing.

* * *

"It's your turn now."

"My turn to do what?" he asked, directing the car back onto the busy highway.

"I told you about my private fantasies about you, so now it's your turn to do the same."

He frowned. "I think I should save that for another time. I'll look like a pervert, and then you'll never want to see me again."

"That'll never happen," Hermione promised. "You never know, I may actually like your perverted fantasy enough to turn it into a reality."

"Well, whenever I'd go on long drives, I'd picture you sitting next to me."

"Like I am right now?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Only then you'd start touching me, before leaning down to unzip my trousers and take me in your mouth. Then you'd pleasure me like that for an entire drive until I come in your mouth."

With a smirk on her face, Hermione placed her hand on his thigh, then inched it up to his erection, tracing its outline with her fingers.

"You're not serious," he said, flicking his eyes over her.

"Oh, yes, I am. Now keep your eyes on the road and concentrate on getting us to the hotel in one piece."

"Says the witch whose driving skills almost landed us into a ditch."

"Mr. Malfoy, you should really get your facts straight. One, there were no ditches there. Two, you were partially responsible for the aforementioned incident. And three, our little detour worked out rather well."

"Very well."

"Too much talking," Hermione gently admonished him, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

He clucked his tongue. "Breaking the rules, Miss Granger? To think that you had given me a lecture on obeying the Muggle laws just a short while ago."

"Keep talking, Chatterbox, and I'll stop," she warned him.

Licking her lips, she unzipped his trousers and freed his cock from its confinements. There was already a clear drop of fluid sitting atop the slit. Dragging her eyes away from it, Hermione slowly exhaled to help herself relax before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, then traveling down to nibble on his neck. He moaned, gripping the wheel tighter, but didn't say a word.

Hermione pulled away from him, dragging one fingernail down his chest along his shirt buttons. Shifting in her seat, she lowered her face down to his lap, but didn't touch him yet. She opened her mouth to expel warm air over his straining cock. It twitched up to her, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was fascinating that such a powerful body part should be so sensitive. Licking her lips again, she lightly licked the underside of his cock from bottom all the way up to his tip. He squirmed in his seat, but remained silent. She repeated the motion several times, wanting to see how much it would take for him to beg her for more pressure. Her tongue danced up and down his shaft before tracing slow circles around the head, dipping occasionally into the slit. Lucius hissed, removing one of his hands from the wheel to tangle in her hair.

She continued to lick him slowly, teasing him, waiting for him to relent and beg her to take all of him into her mouth. Cupping his balls in one hand, she licked the seam in between them before, once again, running her tongue along his length.

"You are infuriating, you know that?" he growled at her.

After planting a few kisses on his tip, Hermione raised her head to respond, "I don't know what you mean. If you want something, simply ask."

"You told me not to talk."

"Only when you're off topic."

"That's not what you said."

"You're being argumentative again," she pointed out.

"And you love it."

"I guess that's enough then."

His hand flexed in her hair. "No! Don't you stop now!"

"You're forgetting a special word, Mr. Malfoy," she teased him.

He groaned.

She gave him a light squeeze. "Just one tiny little word. I am a very patient person, I can wait. However, you are depriving me of my pleasure as well as your own."

"Continue. Please," Lucius finally hissed out.

Without further delay, she sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, laving it for a few moments before gradually taking in more until most of his length filled her mouth. She held him there for a while, suckling on it. His hips sharply rose up; his cock sharply grazed the back of her mouth. Hermione let up and slowly came back up. When he was almost out of her mouth, she slid her mouth back down on him again.

His hand lovingly caressed the back of her head. "Oh, yes," he breathed out. "So good like that."

She continued to drag her mouth over him, enjoying his clean, masculine taste, feeling herself become extremely aroused and unable to imagine anything more erotic than making Lucius moan in pleasure. Hermione didn't think she could get enough of him. The blood was rushing to her head, making her dizzy, but she didn't want to stop. The more excited he was becoming, the harder he thrust up into her mouth, and she let him control the pace, relaxing her throat as much as possible to take in more of him until her eyes watered and her lips felt painfully swollen.

In need of air, Hermione released him from her mouth, moving her hand over him, rubbing her thumb along his sensitive head, then moving down to flick his balls with her tongue. He squirmed in his seat and she devoured his cock once more, bobbing her head rapidly up and down on it, much faster than before. The hand that was lost in her hair moved down into her dress, found one of her nipples and pinched it. She moaned around him, instinctively clenching her throat muscles around him. His hips once more took up a motion against her mouth, his moans coming forth unrestrained now.

"I'm going to come," he grunted out.

Hermione picked up the pace and sucked him harder, urging him on. Her jaw was tiring but she kept going until growled out his release and she felt his thick fluid splash into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, relishing in his unique taste. Trying to compose herself, she rose off him, her eyes trained on his cock, watching it jerk and twitch after his intense orgasm. She let her gaze travel up, watching his chest heave as he came down from his high. His hand reached out to her to raise her chin to his mouth, and then he kissed her with savage fury. Hermione returned the kiss with as much energy as she could muster, knowing they couldn't afford to indulge in a lengthy embrace.

When they broke apart, something on the road caused him to slam on the brake. Hermione yelped in pain as her head slammed against his shoulder.

Her hand playfully slapped his thigh. "Eyes on the road," she breathed into his ear.

"You distracted me."

She reached over and tucked his now flaccid member back into his trousers and returned back to her seat. His hand reached out to hold one of hers. This simple gesture almost brought tears to her eyes. It was so caring, so full of promise. At last, here was a man who wouldn't abandon her. She glanced at his profile, watching him as he navigated through busy traffic. Driving with Lucius was quickly becoming her favorite activity. He looked over at her and smiled his mysterious smile, as though they shared a secret.

* * *

They stopped by the small cafe for a quick dinner before returning to their hotel. Apparently some sort of party or celebration was well under way as bonfires were glowing around the estate, their sparks and embers dancing skyward. Clearly, the storm from earlier in the day had no ill effects on the planned festivities. Hermione surmised these must be the annual Midsummer celebrations and the scenery before her was quite breathtaking: stretching green lawns and grand oak trees around the sparkling waters of a river, which glowed red from the setting sun.

"Are you cold?" Lucius asked her, eyeing her thin sundress in the fading light.

"Not really," Hermione said. "Let's go for a walk."

He offered her his arm. "Where to?"

She accepted his arm, hugging it tightly to her. "How about the river?"

"Haven't you had enough of water today?" he teased.

"But the view of the sunset is so gorgeous on it. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than sun setting over water?"

"Yes, I have. You were part of the picture."

"Enough of your flattery. Come on."

She leaned her head on him as they walked toward the river bank. The air was cooler there and cleaner, free from smoke of the bonfires. After some time walking in silence, they sat down on a fallen tree in a secluded spot.

"Did you think about what you want to do … after you leave here?" he asked her.

"Go back to my life. I was thinking of coming back to work, but since I already have my holiday leave, I'll use that to … I don't know really. I haven't thought much about it except that I don't really feel like coming home for a while."

"I understand." He put his arm around her.

"I just want …" Hermione wasn't sure how to finish her sentence.

"What?" he prompted.

She leaned in and kissed him. Words were not her strongest suit today. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her back with equal passion. Kissing Lucius was becoming absolutely addictive. Her mouth felt actually thirsty until she was able to connect with him again. If she didn't know any better, she'd think his lips had the ability to stretch out time and slow it down.

When they pulled apart, the last bit of sunset slipped below the river, leaving them in the dark until the sky lit up again with fireworks display.

Hermione moved to lie down on the soft moss, pulling Lucius down with her. His breath was warm on her skin as he leaned down to kiss her again. Her back arched, she craved more contact with him. One of his hands left her, then shortly came back to caress her breasts. Brazenly, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he slowly slid into her. A feral cry left Hermione's lips as he claimed her again. Was every time with him like the first?

But unlike their first time, her lover was no longer patient and controlled, but wild and frantic. His thrusts were rapid and rough, hitting every erogenous spot inside her. It wasn't long before Hermione found familiar rush of pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed herself up to meet his every thrust until she fell apart at his will, overwhelmed by another powerful orgasm. He followed her a short while later, collapsing on top of her from exhaustion. They were both sweaty and panting from exertion. When Lucius sufficiently recovered, he released her wrists and rolled off her.

"Did I hurt you?" he gravely asked.

"Not at all. I loved every minute of it."

She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione shook the grass out of her hair. "Thanks to you, in one day, I've met my monthly orgasm quota."

He kissed her. "I'm glad I could be of service."

She shivered.

He drew her to him. "You know it is getting awfully late. We should probably go to bed. Will we bored enough to sleep?"

"No," Hermione replied, still breathless.

"What do you think we should do instead?" Lucius continued to tease her.

"We have all night ahead of us, I'm sure we can come up with some ideas."

His arms tightened about her. "Come away with me."

"What? Now?"

"You said you had no definite plans. Come away with me."

"Where would we go?" Hermione asked, feeling dizzy with excitement.

"I don't know. Let's get lost together."

"Okay," she simply agreed. "Let's do it. First thing tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "It'll be a new beginning. For all of us."

Hermione couldn't agree more. She reached up to kiss him again, feeling as though her whole life had just changed.

* * *

"You really slept with him! Hermione, what were you thinking?" Ginny shrieked when she finished retelling her tale.

"She was thinking instead of getting drunk on French wine, she should get drunk on Malfoy's broomstick." Harry laughed at his own joke.

"That's not funny, Harry. What's with you? You can't take anything seriously anymore. Hermione was taken advantage of, and you think it's something to joke about."

"Look on the bright side, hypnosis worked."

Ginny ignored Harry's remarks.

"Ginny, he didn't take advantage of me! I wanted it!" Hermione insisted. "We've always been attracted to each other but haven't been able to act on it … until yesterday."

Her friend was adamant. "Regardless of prior attraction, isn't it a little soon to be jumping into bed with anyone, much less your fiancé's father? It screams rebound. And can you imagine what would happen if Draco found out? He might think you're trying to get back at him."

"Who cares what Ferret thinks?" Harry interposed.

"Yeah, I know he didn't give a damn when he wrote that touching break up note: _'I can't do this. Please, forgive me.'_ Those are not the words of someone who cares about me or what I do."

"So it is about revenge then? Hermione, don't you think that's below the belt? It's not like you to be so callous. It may seem like a good idea now, but so many people might get hurt before it's all said and done."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not about revenge or Draco, or anything. It's about two people finally being free to pursue what they truly want, no matter how distasteful it may be to some people. I have no doubt that many will have their lurid theories about us, but I don't care what they think."

"Well, still, don't you think you should wait though?" Ginny continued to prod.

"Why? People think time is this infinite resource, but nothing is guaranteed. If we want to be together, why should we wait for the sake of propriety? What's the proper waiting period for this: a month, two, three, what? We've waited enough. I've waited enough. All my life I've lived by someone else's rules. It's time to live by my own, and I don't want to waste any more time. So, if you will excuse me, I must be off."

Shutting her ears to further protests from her friend, Hermione raced out of the room to find Lucius. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Worry gnawed at Hermione.

Lucius wasn't in his room when she returned to talk to him. She checked with the front desk and they said he hadn't checked out, but his car was gone from the park lot. He was definitely out somewhere.

Hermione stood at the living room window, peering out onto the main road, willing him to come back at any moment. Dread swept through her and she swallowed hard, reminding herself to remain calm for the millionth time since the hypnosis. He hadn't abandoned her. He wouldn't.

 _He's not Draco. He's not Draco,_ she kept repeating this mantra over and over in her head.

Earlier she had used a spell to enter his room, and his things were still there, indicating that he meant to return. It was all as if he had just stepped out for a bit.

Perhaps he went for drive to clear his head. It was a good day for it. The sun was shinning and the air was sweet with wild summer flowers. Hermione was sure he'll be back soon. He'll have to come back and talk to her.

Between runs to the window and park lot, she tried to distract herself with packing and removing her things from the honeymoon suite. Still, as the sun began to set over the lush estate grounds, there was no sign of him. It made no sense to Hermione. The night before even sleep had been a cruel separation for them. After their last round of lovemaking, they had lingered over their goodnights with kiss after kiss, each one more passionate and full of promise than the next.

 _"_ _I can't bear to wait until morning,"_ he had whispered in her ear before she drifted off to sleep.

If he awoke and found her gone, why didn't he come find her? If he had been so eager to see her, why had he gone out in the first place? Why didn't he come to her first?

So she continued to wait. And worry. Wait and worry.

It was all she could do.

* * *

By the time Harry and Ginny returned from dinner, Hermione was beside herself, her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

The grim looks on their faces told her they must have received some bad news while they were out.

A cold shiver went through her. Was it about Lucius?

"Did you find anything new?" she asked before they could even sit down.

Harry nodded.

"You'd better sit down, Hermione," Ginny suggested.

A vision of Lucius driving off with another woman popped into her head, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Just tell me, please! Tell me now!" Her voice was raised with worry. Whatever it was it couldn't be any worse than what she was imagining.

"It's in the paper." Harry handed her the evening edition of a folded newspaper. "Third page."

Hermione almost ripped the paper from his hand and riffled through the pages of _Le Pays_ , gasping at the headline that blared out at her. _Paris Car Accident Leaves Man Injured,_ it read. The picture accompanying the article showed a mangled black car that she immediately recognized as Lucius's famous luxurious vehicle; the one that contained so many of her favorite memories from yesterday.

It was much worse than she had imagined. Worse than abandoning her. Worse than simply walking out on her.

"That's impossible!" she chocked out.

"It's his custom-made Aston Martin, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but…"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sure he'll be all right." Ginny enveloped her in a hug.

Hermione continued to skim the paper. "It says he was taken to a hospital in Paris, but it doesn't say which one. They don't even mention his name, so they don't know how to contact his family. He's all alone! What was he even doing there?"

"We can owl the paper and tell him we know who the owner of the car is and they can alert the hospital. Then we can stay here until they notify us with more news," Harry offered.

She looked at him aghast. "What? That's not good enough!"

He threw up his arms. "Then what are you going to do instead? Run around Paris until you find the right hospital?"

"Yes! I have a list of hospitals from the Embassy. I can try each one until I find him." Hermione knew it sounded positively mad, but it's all she could do. There was no way she would remain useless and powerless while he was out there somewhere all alone and hurt.

Ginny shook her head. "You know that's insane, right?"

"It's not insanity. It's love." She briefly hugged them, then gathered her bag, and rushed to the train station.

Destiny tended to bring her and Lucius together at the most inopportune moments in their lives, would it now separate them forever?

* * *

Hermione's were eyes raw from crying as she willed the train to hurry. The trip was only supposed to last fifty minutes, but each minute seemed to stretch out into hours. Couldn't it go any faster? Who knows how long she'll have to look once she gets to Paris? She had to get to him before it was too late. No, she wouldn't let herself think this way. She had to stay positive. He would be fine, he'll heal. They would be together again.

She hoped with all her heart that he could feel feel the love she was sending him.

When she finally arrived, she took a taxi to the first hospital on the list. He wasn't there. After trips to four other hospitals, she finally got lucky with Hôpital Britannique when the front desk staff confirmed that they admitted a man of his description, who was reported to have been in a car accident earlier today. Even though the visiting hours were over, Hermione insisted, in her limited French, on seeing him. Then half stumbled, half ran towards the room number the nurse had given her.

 _Quatre-vingt dix-huit._ Ninety eight. There it was.

She took a deep breath before stepping inside.

He lay still on the narrow hospital bed, his face nearly as white as the pillow on which he rested, except for the angry red scratches that covered the left side of his face. They looked freshly treated and would heal soon. His lips were pale and one of his eyes had a bandaged patch over it.

As she stood looking down on his motionless body, Hermione couldn't hold back her tears.

She took his limp hand in hers and pleaded, "Please, don't die. I'll never forgive you if you do."

How could she have not noticed all these years how much she had come to care for him … how right he was for her? She'd never forgive herself if she'd lost him now. If she hadn't left him that morning, nothing would have happened. This was all her fault.

He'd given her so much in one day. He encouraged her to look towards the future and not dwell on hurt and humiliation. And she had given him nothing in return. He must have felt so betrayed when he woke up and she wasn't there for him.

"Please, wake up and I promise I'll never leave you again. Not this night, or ever," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

"That is not the sort of kiss on the head I was counting on for tonight." His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Were you awake this whole time?" she asked him with relief and happiness in her voice rather than indignation.

"I heard you telling me how you'll never forgive me for dying. Do me a favor, if I do die, go commando to my funeral. And wear something sexy."

Hermione pulled away from him. "That's not funny. You shouldn't make light of this. The article said your car rolled eight times. You could have died! That's the last time I'm letting you drive."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Letting me, Madame? You presume to tell me what to do?" He reached to pull her down next to him.

She carefully lay down on the bed, trying not to press herself too hard against him. "Yes." She wiped at her eyes. "They said you were in serious condition."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am _this_ close to kicking you in the groin right now. How can you make jokes at the time like this? I am pouring my heart out to you and you're teasing me."

One of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Do you really think you can be rid of me with some road mishap?"

"Road mishap? Your car was totaled. That's hardly what I'd call a mishap. You could have died. How serious are your injuries? How long do you have to stay here?"

He winced. "Just a few flesh wounds."

"What exactly?" she pressed.

"Broken bones in my legs, but they've mended them now. I'm as good as new really. The rest are just a few scratches. The worst was catching a shard of glass in the eye, but there's no permanent damage. The Healer said my vision may fluctuate for a few weeks after the bandages come off, but he is prescribing special drops to keep it disinfected. Do I look repulsive?"

"Every day," she teased him. "Why were you out driving around Paris anyway?"

"That's a secret."

"Just tell me," she wearily insisted. "I've been on this roller-coaster of a week. Happy one day, miserable the next. I can't deal with any more suspense. Whatever it is, I want to know. Now."

He sighed. "This is not how I wanted to do this."

She looked up at his face. "Do what?"

"Look in the pocket of my trousers."

She walked over to the wardrobe cabinet and felt around in his pockets until her fingers closed around a velvet box.

Hermione whirled at him in surprised. A ring? That was the purpose of his near-fatal outing?

"You cannot wish to … you can't mean to …" Her hands shook and she nearly dropped the box.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because … you're only doing it out of guilt or pity. Either way it's not a good reason to get married," Hermione said, still trembling from shock. "This isn't nineteenth century. You don't have to propose just because we slept together without using protection and there could be a small chance that I might be pregnant."

"I almost wish you were."

Hermione blanched at the statement, analyzing what he meant by it. As if they needed to add an innocent child into this mess.

Lucius held up one hand. "I see you thinking over there. I don't mean it in a sense of trapping you to be with me, but because it would be…" He left his sentiment hang unfinished.

Walking back to his side, Hermione took his hand in hers. "Because?" she prompted him to continue.

"Because I've been rather keen on the idea of us together with a child or two, or three."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, adding an extra sting to the soreness.

"You said you'd never leave me, did you not mean it?" he asked, his tone grave.

"Of course, I meant it. With all my heart."

He motioned for her to straddle his lap. Gently climbing up on the bed and arranging herself on him, Hermione lowered her face to his. He leaned back down, drawing her even more over him. Her hands came up to clasp his head, feeling dizzy at the amazing strength of his mouth. Sighing, she abandoned herself to him, feeling completely at home with those powerful, draining lips that fitted so well with her own. Her fingers sank into his hair, her other hand journeyed down from his head to his chest, resting on his heart.

"Marry me," he murmured against her cheek as their kiss ended. "I could ask you again in a year or two, but haven't we wasted enough time?"

"It'll be quite the scandal. Jilted by the groom only to marry his father, can't you just see Rita Skeeter having a field day with her gossip column?"

"Who cares what she and everyone else thinks? I only care about what you think. What _do_ you think?"

She didn't get to answer as he pulled her to him again and buried his mouth between her neck and shoulder. His hand came up to feel the curve of her breast.

"You're wearing one of those damned brassieres this time." His breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

Sarcasm poured from her, "I'm sorry I can't run around France with my breasts hanging out."

He gave her his small, enigmatic smile.

Humor left Hermione. "You really scared me, you know."

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was too preoccupied with how to convince you to say yes. On the bright side, you can spend the rest of your life lecturing me about driving rules."

"That's a very tempting offer, Mr. Malfoy."

"You haven't given me your answer yet."

"Haven't I?" She mimicked his smile, tracing his lips with her finger.

In the corner of her eye, she caught a movement by the door.

"What is this?" Draco's confused voice echoed in the room.

Hermione looked in his direction, guiltily removing her hand from Lucius's mouth. Her heart lurched in her throat.

"Draco, you're here," she said in dismay.

"I've been looking at every hospital in the city since I saw the papers at dinner," he replied, throwing a crumbled sheet to the floor. "How long has this been going on?"

"Son, it's really not what it looks like."

Draco coldly sneered. "Oh, really? It looks like you've been fucking my fiancée behind my back." He glared at Hermione, but she returned it back.

"I am not your fiancée, and all at your choosing," she snarled at him. "You had no courage to tell me anything in person. You left with a cowardly note that explained nothing. I was stuck with a happy task of informing everyone that you changed your mind. Do you know how humiliating and soul-draining it was? Oh, and no one was fucking behind your back or anyone else's, you self-righteous moron. This all happened with me being a free woman. We've done nothing wrong." She finished her speech by moving off the bed and rearranging Lucius's blanket over him.

"Like I believe that," Draco snapped. "It would explain all your stupid banter and flirting over the years. Don't act like it wasn't obvious."

"Draco, this wasn't planned. My intention was never to hurt you. I've set my feelings for Hermione aside for your sake, but when you left her I thought…" A coughing fit disrupted Lucius's next words.

Hermione reached for the water cup with a straw on the small table next to him and held it up for him, smoothing out his hair as he drank.

"You thought you'd swoop right in and take up where I left off."

"Don't talk to him like that," Hermione reprimanded Draco.

He turned on her. "I don't think you've realized how often you've been dropping his name all the time. With his seedy reputation, I thought your stupid school-girl fancy would be crushed. But I guess it just makes him only more irresistible in your eyes. You always did like to associate with famous wizards."

She wasn't going to give Draco the satisfaction of taking his bait. Walking to the door, she opened it. "Draco, your father needs rest. If you want to insult me, don't do it at the expense of his health."

He kicked the door shut and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, but she never flinched.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," she said, looking at him triumphantly. "And I loved every minute of it."

"Slag," he lashed out. Hermione knew she hurt him in the worst possible way, but his ego needed puncturing. If he had been more of a gentleman, then she would have been kinder too.

"Do you know what a laughingstock the two of you will be?"

She shook off his hands. "What bothers you more: that we will become a laughingstock or how it will affect you? Honestly, I don't care what people think of this. I've been happier with him more in one day than I have all of my life without him. If being a laughingstock the price I pay for happiness, then I am willing to pay it."

"I don't give a damn what you do. I do care about my reputation. I've made a name for myself and I don't want it dragged through the mud because of your sleazy affair."

Hermione let out a mirthless laugh. "This is so typical. You never care about anyone else, only yourself."

"Someone has to, because you never did!"

"I did. I've always supported your endeavors and put my feelings aside for a long time, because I didn't want to hurt you and wanted to honor my promise to you. You, on the other hand, had no problem hurting me. I was barely even included in the wedding planning because you wanted to please your mother, even though she made it clear she wasn't going to come! I didn't even want a big destination wedding."

"So that's what this stunt is all about: getting back at me for the little injustices you think I've committed against you."

She shook her head. "Your ego knows no bounds. My feelings for your father have nothing to do with you. I'm glad you left me, I just hate how you went about it. It was cowardly and tactless but, ultimately, it turned out to be the best thing for me."

He leaned closer to her. "Oh, it's been the best thing for me as well. To think that I was giving up my freedom by marrying a frigid case like you. I bet Father was in for a shock when he found out what a corpse you are in bed!"

Before she could form a comeback, Draco was yanked back from her and thrown against the wall. Lucius's arm clamped around Draco's neck like a vise-like grip. Bare-chested and unshaven with anger blazing in his eyes, Lucius looked barbarously terrifying.

"If you ever talk to her that way again, I'll break every bone in your body," he growled at his son.

Draco nervously swallowed. "Eager to return to Azkaban, Father? Did you not get your fill last time?"

"Say what you want about me. Don't you dare insult her again."

"It wasn't an insult. It was the truth."

"It was rubbish," Lucius contradicted his son. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to give you details, but being with her was the best experience of my life. You'll always be a fool in my eyes for discarding such treasure because of your misplaced bravado."

A warm glow of pride and love burned inside Hermione. She felt Draco look at her with new interest but she ignored his stares. She only had eyes for Lucius.

"So you're going to carry on with this affair?" Draco asked.

"No," Lucius said softly.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. Her glow of happiness cooled. Lucius loosened his hold on Draco. "We're not carrying on any affair. We're going to be married."

Speechless, Draco turned to look back and forth between them.

"You weren't smart enough to appreciate what you had. Our marriage will be a true partnership. I'll make her forget the days you've made her unhappy and brought her grief." With another threatening look, Lucius released him from his grip. "Now get out of my sight."

Draco cast a disdainful look at them. "You two deserve each other," he said with arrogant assurance.

"Draco?" Hermione pleasantly called to him as she stepped between him and the door.

"Yeah?"

"This is for humiliating me." Her fist shot out and buried itself in his nose with a thickening thud.

Draco clutched at his face, but Lucius shoved him out the door before he could say another word to them.

As he turned back to Hermione, his expression softened. She pulled him into a warm embrace, enfolding herself in his protective arms.

"That felt good," she said.

Lucius pulled back, tilting her head up to look at him. "I know it's not how either of us envisioned it, but I still didn't get an answer to my proposal."

"I thought I gave it to you," she continued to tease him.

He walked her back to the bed and pulled her down with him. "No, you didn't." Reaching under her shirt he cupped her breast.

She gasped in delight and shivered under his touch. His mouth moved to worry her earlobe.

"Lucius, I want to be with you, but he was right. You'll just end up disappointed with me."

He pulled back, frustration and bewilderment written on his face. "I could never be disappointed with you. What are you talking about?"

"What he said about me being frigid. I wasn't last night with you, but … I'm not normally like that. If we got married and you got bored with me, I couldn't bear it."

He cradled her against his chest, his arms tight around her. "Hermione, don't you realize what he was doing?" His fingers ran through her unruly hair, massaging the back of her neck. "He was trying to hurt you. You bruised his fragile ego, so he went for the first degrading insult he could muster. Don't pay any mind to it. Like I could ever be bored with you, especially after what that mouth of yours did to me." Lucius gave her a knowing smile. "I'll prove to you just how wrong he is. Right now."

Maneuvering her to sit between his legs with her back to him, his hands slipped under her shirt again. With exquisite slowness, he stroked his way up her ribs to her breasts, lightly cupping them through the fabric of her bra. She could feel his breath on her neck as he placed feather light kisses to her neck and shoulders. Leaning back against him, Hermione could feel his cock stiffening against the small of her back. She felt her own excitement growing as the worries of the day melted away from her.

His hands soon left her breasts and made their way down to her thighs, squeezing her through the denim of her jeans.

"Lucius," she moaned out.

He opened her jeans and snaked one hand inside the dainty band of her knickers.

A sound of satisfaction left him when his fingers slid lower. His cock twitched against her back. "Feel how wet you are. Hardly frigid."

Lucius grazed his fingers lightly over her pulsing clit, then moved lower to her tease her entrance. Hermione could only surrender to the magic of his touch. As his fingers tenderly slipped inside her, rubbing rhythmically against her g-spot, she felt the fire from yesterday building within her again, boiling all the blood in her veins. She arched into his touch and pleaded for more, lifting her bottom slightly off the bed.

"I love you," she whispered to him as his other hand gripped one of hers that clutched at the blanket, interlacing their fingers.

"And I love you," he stated as if it was a simple common fact.

At his words, the fire inside her erupted with volcanic intensity and she came spasmodically around his fingers. The aftershock of her climax went on and on until she uselessly lolled against him and blinked against the dim hospital lights.

"I hardly know what to say." Her voice barely above a whisper. "I feel so bad you didn't get anything out of that. It wasn't fair to you."

He shook his head. "Who says we're finished? And never be ashamed of your pleasure. Besides, you can always thank me by agreeing to be my wife."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he assured her.

She smiled at him. "I suppose that settles it then."

He opened the box and slipped a ring on her finger – a marquise diamond flanked by two emeralds.

Hermione touched the sparkling jewel. "Every time I need you, you always manage to come through for me. Is that ironic?"

Lucius turned her body to face him. "Hermione Granger, I want you to need me for the rest of your life, because I'll never stop needing you."

He pulled her in for another kiss.

Sliding her hand down along his chest to his groin, she playfully reminded him, "I believe we have some unfinished business, Mr. Malfoy."

He leaned back against the pillows. "I'm all yours, Miss Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the epilogue!**

 **Thank you all for your patience and for taking the time to share your thoughts and impressions. Your input has been so fantastic!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight weeks later, at Malfoy Manor, Hermione walked down the aisle again. This time there was no big wedding. The only guests in attendance were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's parents. There was no showcasing, suffocating tulle of a dress either. Her white gown was elegant, yet understated. She fingered the engagement ring on her fourth finger, moving it to her right hand. On this day, she only wanted to see the wedding band that Lucius would shortly place on this finger.

Wanting to memorize every second of this moment, Hermione took in her surroundings as she walked the short distance to the altar. The gardens of Malfoy Manor had never looked more romantic. Floating lights twinkled in the boughs of the trees. A white tent with canopy sheltered their small wedding party. The air was sprinkled with the scent of honeysuckle and champagne. Never had Hermione felt more confident than she did in her decision to marry Lucius. He was no longer a secret forbidden infatuation, but the man she was forever in love with. His love and support cancelled out the years she spent with Draco and his self-centeredness.

As she reached Lucius, she saw her emotions mirrored on his face.

 _Could happiness ever be painful in its intensity?_ she wondered as her eyes settled on his. He smiled at her.

Hermione kissed her father on the cheek and released his arm in order to take the hand Lucius extended to her.

"You are breathtaking," he whispered into her ear as they turned to face the minister.

He squeezed her hand and she returned the pressure, sneaking a peek at him out of the corner of her eye.

The minister droned on the importance and meaning of marriage, then the moment to exchange the vows finally came. Lucius and Hermione turned to face earth other. He took both of her hands in his.

His eyes shone with love as Lucius recited his vows, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part; and thereto, I plight thee my troth."

She smiled at him before saying her vows, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part; and thereto, I give thee my troth."

Lucius nearly leaned in to kiss her when the minister stopped him, reminding him that the exchange of rings was required first.

Lucius placed a ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all thy…" He shook his head at his mistake. "With all _my_ worldly goods I thee endow. This is my solemn vow."

When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, it took a while for his words to sink into Hermione's head.

 _Her husband._ Lucius was now her husband. It was almost surreal.

"My wife," he whispered circling his arm about her waist before dipping his head to softly kiss her. When she kissed him back, Hermione could have sworn she was floating on air.

They signed the certificate to make their marriage official and then joined their guests for intimate dinner celebrations before setting out on their drive to Lucius's favorite retreat in Deeside, where they planned on spending their honeymoon.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Hermione said, enjoying their long drive. One of her favorite pastimes lately has been simply driving around with Lucius. She loved being alone with him in a confined space, gliding over the smooth concrete. Sometimes she wished their journey would never end. But not tonight. Tonight, she couldn't wait to get there.

"It was," he agreed, keeping his eyes on the road. "You distracted me to the point where I offered to share your worldly goods with you instead of my own."

She grinned at him. "And I purposely left out the part about obeying you."

"Oh, I noticed. I'm not too fussed about it though, I know what to do to get what I want from you."

She swatted his knee. "You're such an arrogant arse."

"And you love me for it."

Hermione gave his knee a gentle squeeze. "Yes, I do. We're stuck with each other now."

"I can't think of a sexier predicament."

Hermione stared at the road ahead. Now that the ceremony was over, she couldn't wait for their honeymoon to finally begin.

* * *

The small cottage stood out against the star-lit night with its dark silhouette. As Lucius turned into the driveway, the headlights illuminated the building, glinting off the windows beside a net of vines that weaved its way along the side of the house.

Hermione looked at Lucius.

"We're here," he softly said.

He rushed around to her side and helped her step out of the car before swooping her up into his arms and carrying her through the threshold.

Soft candlelight was the only light source as he carried her swiftly through the house to the bedroom. They softly laughed at his rush. The weeks of abstaining were clearly making them both impatient. But despite his impatience, he gently layer her down on the bed and stepped back to admire her as her dress spread out about her. Kicking off his shoes, Lucius climbed onto the bed, nearly falling over in his hurry. They both laughed again. Hermione admired how the contours of his face were highlighted and shadowed by the flickering candlelight. Their lips met for a short, excited kiss.

When he pulled back, laughter faded from his eyes as he took one of her hands into both of his.

"Have you ever regretted…?"

She looked up at him, guessing at the question he left unfinished. "Not for a single second." Her voice was soft, but full of certainty. "You do realize that if it were not for Draco, we wouldn't have had so many chances to be around each other? But no, I don't regret how it all turned out. How could I regret anything that led me to you?"

"At the risk of sounding callous, I'm glad it took us so dreadfully long. It'll teach us never to take each other for granted."

"Lucius, I love you so much that even the word 'love' is nowhere adequate enough to express how I feel. No words right now can capture how I could just burst from happiness."

His thumb brushed over her lips. "We don't need words, do we?"

She shook her head, expecting him to kiss her again, but he moved to the end of the bed. Hermione curiously watched him as he slid off her shoes and slowly massaged the arch of her foot before sliding his hands higher along her hose-clad thighs to the backs of her knees. Lifting the skirt of her dress, he dove underneath it, and she soon felt his lips on her thigh. His hands soon followed the suit, caressing and tickling the skin underneath them.

Hermione squirmed against him, trapping him in a sea of white.

"As fun as this is, I want to see you," she softly whined.

He materialized out of the world of silk and hitched the skirt up to her hips. Fingering the edge of her thigh highs, Lucius gently rolled them down and off, exposing each leg for him in turn. His eyes rested on the scrap of lingerie between her thighs, the dampness clearly evident through the thin white lace.

His gaze radiated with passion. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. As ever, his lips robbed her of breath and reason. A subtle giggle escaped from her at the delightful realization that he was hers to kiss like this for the rest of her life.

"Is something amusing you?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled. "It just struck me that I'll get to kiss you like this forever. Of all the things to be excited about marriage …" she softly laughed, "…kisses…"

"You are too lovely." He kissed her again. His tongue roamed into her mouth, tasting her as if for the first time.

Her hands came up to tug impatiently at the buttons of his waistcoat, then discarding it to the floor. She repeated the same process to the buttons of his shirt. It opened teasingly with every button to reveal more and more of his alabaster skin. The last button fell open and the shirt fell away from his shoulders. She sat back to survey him.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" he asked in bemusement.

Her face flushed bright red as she admitted, "I like looking at you." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Unable to mask the amusement from his eyes, Lucius reached out to her, caressing her hips over her dress, working his fingers over the fabric.

"Good, because you'll be looking at me for the rest of your life." He gave her a light peck on the lips. "But you're leaving me out of the fun. You're not the only one who likes to look."

Hermione rose from the bed and turned her back to him, so he could unbutton her dress and peel it down her body, leaving her in just her bridal lingerie. He turned her to face him. One finger reached out to the edge of her bra cups to brush the delicate skin of her breasts. She quivered at his touch. His fingers hooked into her bra straps. His dominant eyes stared into hers the whole time, radiating the heat that matched the burn inside her. With care and sensuality, he unsnapped the clasp and pulled the lacy material away.

With sudden ferocity, he dived toward her breasts, catching each nipple in turn in the warm, soothing caresses of his tongue. The passion he ignited threatened to consume Hermione as Lucius continued to kiss and suckle her breasts, nipping occasionally with his teeth. She yelped in surprise at the sensation of teeth sinking into her sensitive mounds. Her hands sank into his hair, holding him tightly to her chest, guiding his lips and teeth as he sucked and bit her to the tune of her blissful moans.

"I see you like that," he stated. She nodded.

"I love when you look at me like this," he said.

"Like how?"

"With that coy expression, as though you're still shy around me after all we've been through."

"I _am_ still shy around you. Sometimes."

With concerted effort, he drew back from her. Still drinking in her body, his eyes dropped to her knickers once more.

"Remove those for me," he commanded her, unzipping his own trousers and reaching down to firmly stroke his cock.

She chewed on her lip, but didn't hesitate to comply with his demands, releasing her body to his gaze. Hermione turned her hips and ran her fingers through the waistband, teasing him as she slowly eased the material down. He continued to stroke his cock as he watched, enjoying her little show. At last, she turned on the spot and bent at the waist, peeling the wispy lace down her legs and letting them drop at her feet.

"I didn't know you were so limber," he commented as she looked back at him through the gap between her thighs with a cheeky smile on her lips.

Clenching his jaw, he tenderly admonished her, "You are terrible for teasing me like this. I'm about to explode here." He gave her bum a playful smack.

She let out a shocked shriek of delight that seemed to excite Lucius even more.

His hands tightly gripped her bottom. "I'm going to devour you tonight."

"Bon appétit."

Another coy smile seemed to hurl Lucius over the precipice of control, abandoning himself to his primal cravings. He bent down behind her, his teeth connecting roughly with the tender flesh of her thigh. His low groan caused Hermione's whole body to tremble. Spreading her legs apart, he buried his face between her thighs.

"You are intoxicating," Lucius moaned, smacking his lips in appreciation.

His tongue delved deeper into her succulence as though unable to get enough of her. She squirmed against him in impatience. The deeper his tongue pressed, the more she wanted. He pulled back from her, brushing his lips over her labia before probing back into the tight skin of her slit.

"Lucius! You are … too good. I want … more," she moaned out between squeals and sighs.

He nipped at her sensitive lips and racked his teeth over her inner thigh, causing Hermione to redouble her moans. Then he settled back onto the edge of the bed, gripping her hips and spinning her on the spot to face him. She could barely look at him, her vision blurry. She was nearly unconscious from his oral onslaught.

Lucius idly caressed her thighs, his fingers trailing down to tickle the backs of her knees through the nylon material. His urgency dissipated for the moment.

"What is it?" she hoarsely asked.

"I'm taking my time to burn the image of your beauty into my mind. I want to remember you like this forever."

Without further ado, he seized her by the hips again and pulled her towards him. With a half gasp, half whimper, Hermione was settled onto his swollen cock, sinking unceremoniously down his entire length.

"I can't believe you did that," she chided him.

He swallowed a growl. "I couldn't wait."

"So much for your infinite patience."

"I never want to go this long without being inside you again." Lucius took picked up her body and held her up as he raised his hips to thrust up into her relentlessly, mercilessly, and with total abandon. His thrusts may have been wild and rough, but his caresses on her body were tender and adoring.

Casting her down onto her back, his hands seized her thighs, spreading her wider for him. A deep, rumbling laughter sprang from his chest, conveying his pleasure and amusement.

"Lucius, please … more," she begged him, calling him back to claim her as his own again.

He obliged her by sheathing himself deep inside her again. A gasp tore through her throat when he filled her once more. With his hands on her hips, his eyes aflame, Lucius thrust into her. Hermione felt reborn and invigorated with each movement. Her heart, mind, and soul expanded and soared with the love she felt for this man. Lust possessed him entirely as he drove into her with vigor, pinning her to the crisp, fresh sheets that she fisted with his every move. His hands had a life of their own, mauling her splayed body with his expert and precise touches, coaxing her into delirium, filling the room with her unmeasured groans and rasping breaths.

Fire raged inside Hermione. Every inch of her body was primed for the feverish climax. His face descended to her body, his lips joining his fingers in electrifying and exciting her senses. It seemed as if the years of frustration and pent up desire were released with each thrusting motion, signifying the beginning of their new life together. Their chests pressed together, sleek with a sheen of sweat as their lips wrestled together, swallowing each other's moans of pleasure. The gyrating rhythm of their bodies slowed as they basked in mutual adoration of each other. However, the peaceful state was short-lived as their ardor increased. Lucius savagely gripped her hips again as his breathing became harsher and deeper. He rose above Hermione again. She closed her eyes as her inner walls clenched around him and careened over the edge. Lucius continued to desperately thrust into her as Hermione writhed beneath him, struggling frantically to fill her lungs with air. Her mouth fell open, but she couldn't make out her own words. His teeth raked over her nipple as Lucius succumbed to his own demanding orgasm, his body becoming rigid over hers. He continued to hold her tightly as she received pulse after pulse of him inside her.

Then their lips met once more, reaffirming everything words were too inadequate to convey.

"How's that for more? Was it sufficient for this hour, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her after what seemed like hours later, though only several minutes in reality.

She laughed. "Only for this hour, Mr. Malfoy. I may require an encore performance later."

"Anything you want." He kissed her cheek, drawing her to him. "For you, I'd do anything."

"I don't know what to expect from the rest of our marriage, but the honeymoon is fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, moving to rest her head on his shoulder.

He smirked. "And the first night is not even over yet."

Hermione looked at their hands, entwining her fingers with his. "I love you."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "And I love you."

Hermione couldn't believe how everything in her life had fallen into place. As she began to drift off to sleep, she instinctively began to fight it, not wanting their time together to end. Then she remembered that there was no need for that; their time together wouldn't end in the morning. From this day on, they would finish and start each day in each other's arms. From this day on, they would only be a touch away, just as they were always meant to be.

* * *

"Looks like we made the news," Hermione said, handing her copy of _Witch Weekly_ to her new husband over breakfast.

He skimmed the article and smiled.

 _MARRIED AT LAST._

 _By: Leanna Skylar._

 _Five years ago a certain photograph at the Queen's Cup polo tournament started our favorite speculation about the true nature of the relationship between Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Who could really forget the way Mr. Malfoy swept Miss Granger up onto his prize-winning stallion at the end of the tournament? Many a hearts went aflutter at the way the usually stoic wizard gazed at the young witch. More of the same ardent moments were further captured on camera. From Queen's Cup to the Henley regatta, from charity balls to hunting weekends, those two couldn't keep their eyes off each other, giving our discerning readers a lot to ponder and analyze. As most of you will remember, your faithful correspondent had a theory back then about how they must have been carrying on a secret romance. While majority gleefully agreed, we had a few loud naysayers (e.i. a certain Mrs. Clifford from Leicestershire). Today Witch Weekly is happy to announce that the wedding bells have finally rung at Malfoy Manor on Saturday, and that Miss Granger is indeed the new Mrs. Malfoy … the new Mrs. Lucius Malfoy._

 _That, however, wasn't the expected outcome all of us were publicly led to believe. For many months, Miss Granger had been supposedly affianced to another Malfoy … Mr. Draco Malfoy. As to why the couple thought it was necessary to trick everyone with this false engagement is something that we can only speculate about as the sources close to the couple have refused to comment on the issue. Perhaps it was a clever ruse to throw us all off and offer the lovebirds the privacy they have become so accustomed to during their courtship. Whatever the truth of it is, we're sure it's not the last time those two will keep the public guessing! It's surprises like these that make life interesting and make us all hopeful that true love really can conquer all._

 _All of the staff here at Witch Weekly would like to join me in offering the most heartfelt congratulations to the newlyweds and wish them a long and happy marriage._

Hermione sat down onto Lucius's lap and passionately kissed him. "Now everybody knows we belong together."

He clasped his arms tightly around her. "Who cares what they think? I'm just happy to have you all to myself."

At his words Hermione started to fidget, unsure of how to break her recent suspicions to him. "Lucius, do you remember how at the hospital you said you almost wished for a certain event to be true?"

"What are you … Oh, you mean about you being with child? Darling, I didn't mean to imply that I wanted you immediately pregnant. I'm perfectly happy with it being just the two of us. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But what if I told you we were already at that bridge and that we have a little souvenir from France?"

His eyes misted as he stared at her in awe.

"Do you hate the idea so very much?" she asked in a small voice. "I just … I thought you might be pleased … you said you wanted us to have kids … someday."

Lucius closed the gap between their bodies and kissed her. Hermione pressed her lips firmly against his, intensifying their kiss. His kiss was soft, yet demanding. One of his hands moved lower to rest protectively on her abdomen. He slightly pulled away and lightly bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned in response, effectively granting him full access to her mouth. His tongue leisurely explored her, brushing against her own. They pulled apart. Lucius's uneven breaths fanned her face. Hermione looked into his eyes, still awaiting a confirmation that he was happy with the news she'd given him. She looked into his beautiful, expressive eyes; she could lose herself in them forever.

"We're really going to have a child?" he asked, rapidly blinking.

"Yes." She nodded. "Are you happy?"

His voice was hoarse with emotion. "Completely."

"I suppose you'd like another son."

"I don't really have a preference. I already have a son, I wouldn't mind having a little girl running around."

"Do you think the world is ready for a female version of you?" she teased him.

"The world may not be, but I am. Are you?"

Hermione nodded again. With him, she was ready for anything. Together they could face all the challenges and obstacles that life would inevitably throw their way. Together they were ready to start the greatest adventure of their lives.

* * *

 **Their story continues in _Meant Forever_! Check it out :)**

 **Off to update my other Lumione stories. Hope you liked this short one.**

 **Hugs,**

 **Lana**


End file.
